The Hunt
by VibraKnife
Summary: Silver Wing City is everything but peaceful on Christmas Day. With a price on her head and psychopaths tracking her, Xero must make some unlikely allies in order to survive The Hunt. M for violence and language.


**Note: This does not** **relate to the Miron Region saga, as this is actually using characters from the UWC series I'm trying to start up.  
As well, if you're interested in doing a collaboration, PM me. I'm interested in trying it out.**

**Note (again): Xero (as well as other characters) will slowly be explained as time goes on. All you need to know about this is that:  
1. Yes, Pokémon can talk. Alternate Reality = Awesome.  
2. Xero is a Mercenary.  
3. Yes, Xero has a robotic body, no, she is not a robot.**

* * *

The day had been quiet. No one to be seen for miles. Given, this situation wasn't uncommon. It was a holiday. Christmas, in fact. Everyone would be opening presents. No time for anything other than family.

Sitting on top of a building, Xero scoffed at the situation around her. She found the entire holiday to be a joke, a waste of money.

Money. That was what became of her. An expense. She turned away from the ledge. People like that could go fuck themselves. She had no time for that. All she had was a contract to fulfill.

She turned and ran for the ledge, launching herself into the sky.

He was moving.

She knew this, of course. Most of the people she was hired to take down had no family to spend the holiday with. No one to mourn the loss. It was an easy job, one that kept her alive. The money would only last her a few days. Life was tough, and the supplies for stabilizing her life support were pricey.

An alley. The worst place he could've gone. He ran right into a dead end. Too easy. Xero slowly approached him. Although he couldn't tell, Xero was grinning wildly. Nothing was better than an easy kill. She might even get to enjoy this a little bit. Xero's eyes flashed from a soothing blue to a blood red color. She slowly approached him, ready to strike.

It was over in a matter of seconds. Tiny bits of flesh torn off. She made sure he would live to feel the pain. Eventually, the man died of blood loss. The fact that he survived down to the last breath actually amused Xero for a moment. It was as if he saw himself escaping.

She grabbed the now-severed head of the victim. The police would find the body, but no evidence of her. She left a sole fingerprint on the wall, that of her employer. Eventually, she would be killing him too. It was inevitable.

**MEANWHILE…**

The inside of the building was quiet. A single man sat inside, cloaked in shadows. One quick look was all you would need to tell that he was not to be messed with. Known to most as Reverend, The Slavemaster of Purgatory, he sat, head hung low. He raised his head and looked around, laughing. The abandoned genetics lab was the location where one of his most worthless servants had died.

Some say he was a priest during his life. Others would say he was a serial killer. Only one piece of evidence was conclusive: he had lived for centuries. One would have to spend a lot of time to be feared in Purgatory.

Yet again, he laughed. People lived their lives seeking a way into heaven, fearing hell. However, after death, he knew, all that people would find is Purgatory. God and the Devil were simply some of the most well known inhabitants.

A small Eevee with bright white fur materialized across the room.

"You wanted me, Reverend?"

Reverend chuckled.

"Please, dear. When _wouldn't_ I want you?"

The Eevee backed away, slightly disturbed.

"Alright Alice, I suppose I've had my fun. Do you remember your mechanically challenged friend?"

"Xero? You clearly haven't changed. People trying to kill me become my friends now?"

"At least I didn't mention your moronic brother."

The Pokémon backed farther away as Reverend broke out into laughter. Once his laughter subsided, he spoke again.

"I would like to kill her."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**Hmm… moronic brother, employer, sliced up business man… LOL EVRYTHMGS OK LOLOLOL.**

**Yeah, shit still hasn't hit the fan yet. I'm trying to keep this entertaining to a fault. I hope everyone enjoyed.**

**-VibraKnife**


End file.
